Cette fille
by M. Lennon
Summary: Qu'il y a-t-il de commun entre James Potter, vaillant et populaire Gryffondor, et Jeanne Baker, timide et discrète Poufsouffle ? Une rencontre, un voyage en train et l'amour.


**James Potter et Jeanne Baker.**

James Potter et Jeanne Baker s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois i ans. C'était le 1e septembre 2014, dans le Poudlard Express. Ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans un compartiment, mais ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Pourtant, il y avait eu, ce jour là, comme une alchimie entre les deux jeunes adolescents. Alors, certes, il n'y avait pas eu de parole, mais il y avait eu des regards et des sourires...

Ensuite, James avait été envoyé dans la maison des courageux tandis que Jeanne rejoignait celle qui avait pour valeurs la patience et la loyauté.

Les années passèrent et les deux adolescents évoluèrent, chacun prenant une voie différente. James avait prit celle de ses d'oncles et de son grand-père. Il était devenu le plus populaire de Poudlard : aussi doué au Quidditch que l'était son père, aussi farceur que l'étaient ses oncles et aussi dragueur que l'était son grand-père. Mais il n'avait jamais oublié la jeune fille du Poudlard Express. Jeanne, de son côté, était devenue une jeune femme studieuse et discrète. Elle n'avait pas eu autant de relations que le Gryffondor, mais elle non plus ne l'avait pas oublié. Malgré les années les deux sorciers ne s'étaient pas oubliés. Parce que même s'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, les deux jeunes gens, à l'image de leur rencontre, avaient échangé des sourires et des regards... Et c'est ainsi qu'en moins de 6 années ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, sans jamais s'être adressé la parole.

Nous étions à présent en 2020 et dans une semaine se déroulerait le bal de Noël de Poudlard.

A la grande surprise des étudiants de Poudlard, James Potter n'avait toujours pas de cavalière. Il y avait une très bonne raison à ceci. Cette année, James ne voulait pas d'une simple accompagnatrice. Cette année, James LA voulait, mais il ne savait comment faire. Il la croisait régulièrement dans couloirs, mais il n'avait jamais osé l'aborder. Grande première. James Potter n'osait pas abordait une fille. Mais, en fait, il y avait également une bonne raison à cela. Ce n'était pas une simple fille. C'était _elle_, c'était Jeanne Baker. Celle qu'il aimait. Ses sentiments changeaient toute la donne. Il ne voulait pas se louper, il avait peur de faire quelque chose de travers. Il avait peur. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur que pour cette maudite invitation. Il en venait même à douter de sa place chez les Gryffondor, qui sont censés être courageux quelles que soient les circonstances. Et en ce moment, ce courage qui faisait tellement la fierté de sa maison lui manquait cruellement.

Quand James avait un problème, il s'en remettait toujours à Teddy Lupin, le filleul de son père. Pour lui, le métamophormage était son grand frère. Teddy était, selon James, toujours d'excellents conseils. Alors le Gryffondor s'était résolu à lui écrire une lettre.

Il montait les escaliers menant à la volière. Mais il regardait par terre. Et quand on regarde par terre, on ne regarde pas devant soi. Et quand on ne regarde pas devant soi, il se peut qu'on bouscule des gens. Ce qui arriva.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la personne, il ne fit pas tout de suite attention à celle-ci. Mais il sentit cette odeur de vanille, son odeur à elle. James releva précipitamment la tête quand il comprit qui il venait de bousculer. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent plusieurs secondes, interdits. Puis James fit, enfin, preuve de courage.

**-** Pardon.

« Pardon. » Il n'avait su que dire « pardon ». Il se trouvait en face de Jeanne Baker et il disait « pardon ». Il se traita intérieurement d'abruti. Et sa rage contre lui-même augmenta quand il vit que Jeanne s'éloignait et retournait au château. Il n'allait quand même pas la laisser partir comme ça ! Non, il en était hors de question.

**-** Jeanne !

La Poufsouffle se retourna, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

**-** Oui ?

- Je… Tu… Ça te dirait de m'accompagner au bal de Noël ?

Le sourire timide de la blonde se transforma en un réel sourire éclatant.

**- **Avec plaisir, James, dit-elle en repartant vers le château.

Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, James sauta de joie. Il l'avait fait ! Il lui avait demandé ! Enfin !

James dormit très bien ce soir là.

On y était. Le jour fatidique était arrivé, le soir du bal de Noël. James et Jeanne avaient convenus qu'ils se retrouveraient à 20h00 devant la Grande Salle. Il était 19h55. James était déjà là depuis dix bonnes minutes et il stressait, se posant toutes sortes de questions. _Et si elle avait oublié ?_ Impossible, tout le monde en parlait. _Et si elle ne l'aimait pas ?_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-elle accepté ? _Oui, mais si c'était juste pour se moquer de lui et l'humilier ?_ Non, Jeanne n'était pas comme ça. _Et si elle ne venait pas ? _Mais James n'eut pas eu le temps de se répondre. Elle venait d'arriver. Plus magnifique que jamais. Ses cheveux blonds descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Ses yeux bleus étaient relevés par un simple trait de crayon noir et sa robe donnait l'impression d'avoir été crée pour elle.

- Salut James.

- Salut Jeanne.

« Salut Jeanne. » _Salut Jeanne_. Décidément, devant elle, il ne disait que n'importe quoi.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Mais aucuns des deux sorciers n'y prêta attention. Ils se contentèrent de se diriger vers la piste de danse où, comme la musique qui passait le suggérait, ils valsèrent.

La chanson ne dura en tout et pour tout 3 minutes. Mais ces 3 minutes changèrent la vie de James Potter et Jeanne Baker.

Durant leur valse, pas une seule seconde leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent. Chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre, chacun sentait l'odeur de l'autre. Et aucun ne voulait que ça s'arrête. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, leur bulle de bonheur, leur bulle d'amour.

James sentait que la chanson allait bientôt se finir. Il resserra son étreinte et se rapprocha de Jeanne. Il baissa la tête. Et ses lèvres touchèrent celles de la jeune femme.

Ce fut mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer auparavant. Bien mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Tout simplement parce que c'était réel.


End file.
